Peace & Sorenity
by aa2426
Summary: Set in a world where Bea and Allie are safe in Wentworth with Joan gone and Kaz finally deciding to chill. Have you ever wondered what Fridget and Ballie would be like together? Thought that there weren't enough WW fanfictions so though I'd give it a shot! find me on Instagram: @yourewentworthit


Allie leant against the door frame of the Wentworth correctional facility gym. Bea was perched on a bench while lifting weights. Bea caught Allie staring and gave her a small smile, this prompted Allie to walk further into the gym. Allie jumped onto an exercise bike that was positioned directly next to where Bea was. Careful to not be too obvious Bea said to Allie "Since when do you come to the gym" Allie retorted with a smirk "Well I'm not exactly here to work out… more to perv on my super hot girlfriend." Bea blushed and looked around, she and Allie had been dating for about a month now but Bea was still very much closeting their relationship from the rest of the prison. Bea got up from the bench she was on and sauntered over to Allie and whispered in her ear, "I'm planning on getting rid of these sweaty clothes in just a second… care to join me?" In that moment Allie thanked god that the rest of the women in the prison were consumed with a heated game of basketball that was happening in the yard. Bea left the gym and headed to H1, just to be safe Allie waited about a minute before following.

When Allie got to H1 she immediately opened the door to Bea's bunk to find Maxine giving Bea what looked to be a sports massage, Maxine look at Allie strangely and said "umm… how can we help you?" Allie internally panicked… she was never any good at lying, Bea cut in and said: "I asked Allie to meet me in my bunk at 12:45 so we could talk about what's being served at the cafeteria." Maxine said "Bea you realise you're going to have to discuss the menu with the governor, not just the inmate that runs the kitchen…no offence Allie." I know Maxi but I figure it will be easier to convince her to change the menu if I have a plan sorted… not that ill need any bribe - my pretty face does the speaking." Bea smirked. "Alrighty then, I'll leave you two to discuss the "menu", bye." As soon as Maxine had left Bea sauntered over to Allie and said: "you are the worst possible liar ever babe." Allie said "Fuck me I know! I just get so flustered and then forget how to articulate words and, Allie was cut off by Bea's lips covering her own. After a minute of making out, they pulled apart… Allie sad "aw shit lunch is almost over I have to go back to H3… but we are continuing this later you tease." Bea just gave Allie a little peak on the check and gave her a light smack on the bum and said: "off you go then."

It was visitation day. Bea, of course, didn't expect to get any visitor as the only family she had left was the ladies of H1… that was until Bridget came into her bunk and said "Bea visitor for you." Bea looked at her wide eyed and said "you sure? I haven't had a visitor in over a year." All Bridget said was "Positive." Bea followed Bridget to the strip search room. This was one of the things she hadn't had to be subjected to for a long time as she had stayed firmly in the confines of the H1 block, gym and cafeteria. After the strip search, Bea walked out into the visitation room to see Franky munching kind of obliviously on some potato chips. Franky caught her eye and stood up, the gave each other a tight hug and sat down. After talking about the girls and the prison Franky looked Bea straight in the eye and said: "Red, you have a look in your eyes." Bea decided to be straight up with Franky and said "Well that it'll be because of a new "friend" of mine." Franky looked at Bea cheekily and said: "oh yeah, the kind of friend you fuck after a sweaty workout in the gym?" Bea's mouth dropped open "how did you…Westfall, haha I had no idea she knew." Franky said, "Fucking yes, I knew you had it in ya Red!" Bea laughed and then with a serious look on her face "She's amazing..you know I feel like you two would get on." "Gidge showed me a picture of her… she's fucking hot Red…id fuck her." Bea gave Franky a look that could kill " well she would never fuck you, so back off." Franky laughed and said "Just kidding with you Red, I have my Gidge… Soooo how is the sex?" "OH MY GOD" Bea gushed, "I've never felt anything like it… she could literally make me…well you know without touching me." Franky looked incredulously at Bea and said: "I've gotta meet her, She must be good, I've never heard you talk so openly about sex." Bea thought for a second "Ok then, organise a time with Westfall for you to come into the prison and get her to "book" Allie and me in for a session at the same time.

TBC!


End file.
